The invention relates to a hand-held power tool comprising a drive motor that drives by means of a clutch a drive pinion for driving at least one tool. The drive pinion is fixedly connected to the output part of the clutch for common rotation.
DE 10 2005 047 885 A1 discloses a hand-held power tool, i.e., a chainsaw, provided with a drive sleeve secured on a centrifugal clutch. The drive sleeve has an outer toothing. The toothing has on its end that is facing the clutch drum an area that is milled because of the cutter shape of the milling tool that was used to mill the toothing. This cutter-shape-caused milled area enlarges the axial size of the power tool.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held power tool of the aforementioned kind that has a reduced size.